


SMILE

by missgnutmeg



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Jpop, Jrock, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgnutmeg/pseuds/missgnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gackt is getting ready for the day but is distracted by certain thoughts and memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SMILE

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a result of reading too much into album names and me listening to far too much Hyde & Klaha solo music... why Hyde and Klaha lead to gakuhai in my mind, I will never know, but thems the breaks. Many thanks to nyde & lauraorganasolo (both LJ) for beta reading this.
> 
> This fic is roughly a million years old. Sorry.

Hyde.

The petite vocalist of L'Arc en Ciel had been haunting his dreams again. Gackt didn't understand it, didn't want it. Hyde was off limits and Gackt had resigned himself to that. After all, the man had a beautiful wife and now a child. Gackt couldn't - and didn't - want to compete with that. His heart, however, still cried out the same name, in spite of his convictions.

 

He grimaced slightly as he stared at himself in the mirror. Sometimes, Gackt had no idea how he managed to maintain his 'perfect' image. All he saw was a man who was exhausted from too much work and too little sleep or food. Most of the time he would just shrug it off and apply another layer of make-up, but every once in a while it did bother him.

"You're getting old, Gackt." He spoke to himself as he continued his thorough inspections with the mirror. Idly, he wondered how Hyde managed to look so young. The man was a few years older than him yet somehow managed to look a decade younger.

A frustrated sigh signaled his retreat from the mirror as he headed back into his bedroom to search through his lavish wardrobe.

'Gacchan, you're always so serious. You need to lighten up more. You know, smile.' The memory of Hyde's voice echoed softly in his ears, slowly bringing the whole memory of a day far-too-long-ago back into focus.

 

"Smile? I do smile, Hyde. What are you talking about?" Gackt looked up from the movie script which they had been going through for about the eighth time that night. There were a few empty alcohol bottles lying about the room, and Gackt suspected Hyde had drunk more of it then was good for him.

The smaller man shook his head with a laugh. "No, you never give yourself over to real smiles. It's like you're afraid they'll break your face or something." Hyde offered his own brilliant smile up as his small finger pushed against Gackt's cheek. Gackt pulled away from Hyde, moving to sit up and move off of the hotel bed they were both lying on but the short man had put a hand on his shoulder. "No, Gacchan, please stay. I'll make you smile."

Hyde's voice was soft and sultry as he purred the words out to Gackt. Leaning up, he pushed the taller man down onto the bed and straddled his hips while his hands moved enticingly up Gackt's body.

"Hyde! What are you doing?" Gackt shifted uncomfortably beneath Hyde as he tried to figure out how to dislodge the petite vocalist without hurting him.

Small fingers slowly made their way up Gackt's chest to undo the buttons of his shirt one at a time. "Making you smile."

Gackt blinked in incomprehension until those lips he had always admired had made their way down to his chest and were now leaving a trail of hot and somewhat sticky kisses in the wake of his opening shirt.

"But... what about Megumi? Hyde... oh..." Though he tried to put up a protest, Gackt's words were silenced as Hyde pushed his shirt over one shoulder and circled his nipple with his tongue. He had wanted this, so long and so badly. Why not just play along with the drunk man? Maybe it was the alcohol in his own system talking, but it felt good, so he gave up his fight and let Hyde do as he would.

The small vocalist smiled again as he removed Gackt's shirt completely and moved back up his body to look down into his eyes. "Megumi doesn't need to know." His lips moved down, locking onto Gackt's with a fierce intesity. He kissed the man, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth.

Gackt happily responded to the advances, his own tongue moving against Hyde's in some sinuous dance. His hands moved quickly now, pulling off Hyde's shirt and moving down to undo his belt and jeans.

Hyde moaned softly into Gackt's mouth, his dark eyes were shut, but his hands moved over Gackt's body in a manner that allowed him to know the man better than sight ever could.

They continued this game of touching while they kissed until finally all of the clothing lay strewn across the room. Gackt pulled away from their kiss to look over Hyde's naked body, drinking in the sight. Perhaps nature had not been as generous with the man as she could have been, but Gackt still found him beautiful.

"Gacchan. I want you." The low voice purred in his ear as the words were soon replaced with kisses and Gackt moaned in the back of his throat. It occurred to him to wonder that Hyde was still so coherent when he could do little more than nod in response, but the concern was soon forgotten as Hyde's lips progressed.

Hyde moved lower and lower down Gackt's body, leaving a trail of licks, kisses and soft bites in his wake. Gackt shivered in anticipation; he was fairly certain he knew where this was going and knew he would enjoy it.

Soon enough, as expected, that warm mouth had made its way to the magnum and was kissing its way along the length. Gackt moaned softly as Hyde's tongue caressed the sensitive skin and his fingers tangled in the smaller man's hair.

Those soft lips opened welcomingly to surround Gackt's hardening shaft, moving up and down the length with expert skill that left the taller vocalist not only gasping for breath but also secretly wondering if this was why Tetsu was always so genki.

Gackt was enjoying himself so much that he hardly noticed the soft prodding at his nether regions until one of Hyde's small fingers slipped right inside him. "Oh God." His eyes squeezed shut and his hands gripped tighter onto Hyde's bleached locks.

However, that finger which felt like an intrusion at first was now starting to feel good as Hyde moved it to gently rub against the sensitive nerve within Gackt's body. Combined with the skillful efforts of the small man's mouth, Gackt was soon moaning in complete contentment again. His hips bucked up toward Hyde a few times in his eagerness, but one small hand pushed him back down and the pleasurable treatment continued.

Gackt writhed under Hyde's touches, his body trembling slightly with the build up of his coming climax. As it finally hit him, the semen spurted into Hyde's mouth and the small vocalist sucked it all up only to discreetly spit it into a fold of the bedsheets.

He was not done yet, though. Even as Gackt lay gasping for air, Hyde carefully spread some of the semen over his own member then took Gackt's legs over his shoulders and carefully pushed himself into the awaiting man.

This intrusion was quite a bit more uncomfortable for Gackt, but it wasn't quite painful either as Hyde wasn't overly large. Though he still winced as Hyde started moving within him, the small amount of semen not really being very good lubricant.

Slowly, Gackt adjusted to the feeling and started to enjoy it. Hyde's hand slipped to his cock and started stroking him in time with the thrusts and that helped, too. What Hyde lacked in size, he compensated for in ability. He seemed to know just how to move to hit the right nerve and send continuous shivers down Gackt's spine.

Hyde's continued actions caused Gackt to reach his peak once again, the sticky semen streaming against both men's stomachs. A few more strokes and Hyde came deeply within Gackt before pulling himself out of the taller man and collapsing heavily on him in a sticky, sweaty, mess.

"Hyde, I..." Gackt stopped speaking, realizing the small vocalist had already fallen asleep on his chest. He could smell the alcohol on Hyde's breath quite obviously now. Resigning himself to dealing with the situation in the morning, he carefully pulled the covers over them both and went to sleep with his arms around Hyde in a light embrace.

 

It had been one night. An accident, a mistake. In the morning, Hyde had woken up whining about his hangover, acting as though nothing had happened between them and waking up naked on top of his fellow singer was a totally normal experience. So Gackt had done the same, but the memory of it still lingered, taunting him at the edges of his subconscious when he went to sleep.

Gackt sometimes wondered if Hyde genuinely didn't remember or if he had acted like it simply to save both their dignities. Or perhaps he had...

"Sir?" The inquiry disrupted Gackt's thoughts as one of his assistants approached, holding out a small package wrapped in brown paper. "This package just arrived for you, sir."

Gackt took the package, thanking the man and sending him off. It was light, and if he were to judge by the size of it, most likely a CD. Carefully removing the paper, Gackt soon found himself confronted with the blazing yellow cover of L'Arc en Ciel's new album. He wondered who would have sent him such a thing when he caught the album's name. "SMILE"

He put the parcel down and went in search of a phone.


End file.
